Sonic Heroes Codecs
by ShadowMere28
Summary: Sonic, Tails & Knucles give codecs to all of the Fighters, along with some Special Guests.
1. Mario

Mario

Sonic: Ugh, this guy.

Tails: Oh yeah, he's been your rival since the beginning, wasn't he?

Sonic: Oh yeah, you weren't there were you?

Tails: I came on your second adventure

Knuckles: I came on the third!

Sonic: Yeah, but how do I fight him?

Tails: Mario uses a lot of varying moves, like Fire, a Cape & even a Water Pump!

Sonic: A Water Pump?!

Knuckles: Yeah, F.L.U.D.D. it's called.

Tails: I could probably build my own, you know!

Knuckles: Sure...

Tails: I COULD!

Sonic: Guys, focus on the fight here!

Tails: Oh, sorry! Mario won't be easy to defeat! Be careful.

Knuckles: But that doesn't matter, you can take him, Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah! Remember, Sega does what Nintendon't!

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the Sonic Heroes Codecs. I'm the writer, ShadowMere28, and please read and review!


	2. Donkey Kong

**DK**

Sonic: Is he some sort of Monkey?

Tails: That's Donkey Kong!

Knuckles: He's quite a powerhouse! Be very careful!

Sonic: Well, since he's strong, he's gotta be slow, right?

Tails: Actually no! He's pretty speedy!

Knuckles: WHAT?!

Sonic: Heh, I don't care, I'll just outrun him!

Tails: Be on the lookout for his attacks! They do a lot, but if he misses, he's wide open!

Sonic: Got it!

Knuckles: So he DOES have a weak point!

A/N: If this line doesn't come up, PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO!

Please R & R


	3. Link

**Link**

Sonic: And who's this?

Knuckles: That's Link!

Tails: This Link goes by the name of the Hero of Twilight.

Sonic: This Link?

Tails: Yeah, there are actually a lot of different Links!

Sonic: What?!

Knuckles: You mean, there is a lot of this guy?

Tails: Yeah! In fact, two of these are here in Smash!

Sonic: Who are they?!

Tails: The Hero of Time, and the Hero of Winds!

Knuckles: They'll eventually run out of names for this guy, and call one the Hero of Trains!

Sonic: Yeah, that would be stupid!

Tails: ...

Knuckles: ...There's a Hero of Trains, isn't there?

Tails: ...Yes.

A/N: I have NOTHING against Spirit Tracks, but ever since Game Theory pointed it out, I couldn't help but laugh.


	4. Samus

**Samus**

Sonic: And who's this guy?

Knuckles: Kinda looks like iron Man, doesn't he?

Sonic: He does! Hey, you think he would give me an autograph?

Knuckles: Yeah!

Tails: Sorry to rain on your parade, but Samus Aran is a woman.

Sonic & Knuckles: WHAT?!

Tails: Yep!

Knuckles: You mean, there's a woman in that suit?

Tails: Yep!

Samus: Yes I am a woman.

Sonic: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

Samus: I noticed a transmission happening here, so I decided to pop in and say hi!

Tails: Was it that easy to hack in?

Samus: Yeah, I do have quite a lot of high-tech gear on me!

Tails: ...Oh.

Sonic: Okay then Samus...just one question left.

Samus: Sure, what is it?

Sonic: ...Why can't you crawl? (If you get that reference...)


	5. Yoshi

**Yoshi**

Sonic: WHAT IS THIS THING?!

Knuckles: Looks like some kind of Dinosaur.

Tails: That's a Yoshi! They come all the way from Yoshi's Island.

Knuckles. How quickly was a Yoshi-filled island named Yoshi's Island? (Sarcasm)

Tails: Well anyway, stay clear of Yoshi's tongue!

Sonic: His tongue?

Tails: If he licks you, you get swallowed, and turned into an egg!

Knuckles: GROSS!

Sonic: Great...

Tails: Another thing, even though it lays eggs, it's actually male!

Sonic: Is there anything not strange about this guy?

Knuckles: Doesn't seem like it.

Please remember to R & R!


	6. Kirby

**Kirby**

Knuckles: ...Is that a...marshmallow?

Sonic: MARSHMALLOW'S ON THE MENU TONIGHT, BOYS!

Knuckles: Yeah!

Tails: Hate to stop your fun, but Kirby's not a marshmallow!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Knuckles: BUT HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ONE!

Tails: Kirby is a Star Warrior, from Dream Land.

Knuckles: Dream Land?

Tails: I know it sounds babyish, but it is!

Sonic: Kinda does sound babyish!

Knuckles: Yeah.

Tails: Whatever, Kirby can eat you whole, if you don't watch out!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Knuckles: So...is Hedgehog on the menu tonight?

Tails: When Kirby swallows you, he shoots you out and copies your Homing Attack!

Knuckles: So watch out!

Sonic: Uncool!


	7. Fox

**Fox**

Sonic: And here we have a fox...named Fox

Knuckles: Yeah, that's really creative isn't it?

Sonic: Yeah! (Sarcasm)

Tails: ...

Sonic: Tails, you alright?

Tails: It's just...HE'S TOTALLY RIPPING OFF MY STYLE!

Knuckles: Whoa, calm down!

Tails: No! We're both anthropomorphic Foxes, we both have high-tech gear, we can both use space-travel, and we both have an anthropomorphic team!

Knuckles: Well sure, you may have some similarities, but he can light himself on fire, have a bit of super speed & a deflector!

Sonic: You see? You're not that similar

Tails: Yeah, I guess so.


	8. Pikachu

**Pikachu**

Sonic: What's that thing? Is it a...Pokémon?

Tails: Yes! You don't know who Pikachu is?!

Sonic: Can't say that I do.

Tails: BUT EVERYBODY KNOWS PIKACHU! HE'S THE MOST POPULAR POKÉMON OF ALL 721!

Knuckles: Yeah, he's REALLY overrated!

Tails: Well, I would say popular easily, but overrated, though.

Knuckles: To be honest, he's not that good a Pokémon.

Tails: WHAT?!

Knuckles: Anything he can do greatly, Raichu can do even better!

Tails: Yeah..well, what about his Final Smash?! No other Pokémon can do a move like that-

Knuckles: Zekrom

Tails: ...

Sonic: ...Right, I'll keep that in mind


	9. Luigi

**Luigi**

Sonic: So...why is Mario wearing green?

Tails: YOU DON'T KNOW PIKACHU, AND YOU DON'T KNOW LUIGI?!

Sonic: I'M KIDDING! I KNOW WHO LUIGI IS! WHO DOESN'T?!

Tails: Oh, phew.

Sonic: So, anything to add Knuckles?

Knuckles: ...

Sonic: ...Knuckles?

Tails: You alright?

Knuckles: La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo.

Tails: ...

Sonic: ...So...Tails, have any strategies to take him down?

Tails: While Luigi looks like Mario, they have completely different movesets!

Sonic: Like what?

Tails: Instead of a Cape, he launches himself at you like a missile! Instead of a Water Pump, he does a little spin attack!

Sonic: They both have fireballs and a coin jump, right?

Tails: The fireballs work completely different, and the coin jump has a little instakill part to it!

Sonic: Cool! Anything else?

Tails: Well, just a little tip...don't fall for his down taunt. It's embarrassing.


	10. Captain Falcon

**Captain Falcon**

Sonic: This is that racer guy, right?

Tails: Yes, Captain Falcon is an F-Zero racer.

Sonic: F-Zero?

Knuckles: It's like a futuristic anti-gravity brutal racing tournament.

Sonic: So to be an F-Zero racer, this guy must be pretty tough, right?

Tails: Yes, he uses a lot of punching and kicking attacks, but his most lethal attack is the Fal-

Knuckles: FALCON PUNCH!

Tails: ...Yes, the Falcon Punch.

Sonic: That's the move where his fist lights on fire, isn't it?

Knuckles: Yeah! He lights it on fire and screams FALCON PUNCH! He can also do it with his foot and scream FALCON KICK!

Sonic: Wow, I didn't know that you were such a fan.

Knuckles: Everybody loves Captain Falcon!

Sonic: I guess he is pretty cool.

Knuckles: HE'S THE BEST SMASHER HERE!

Tails: Well, good luck fighting him!

Sonic: Thanks!

Knuckles: CAN YOU GET HIS AUTOGRAPH FOR ME?!

Sonic & Tails: QUIET, KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Sorry.

Please remember to R & R!


	11. Ness

**Ness**

Sonic: Who's this kid?

Tails: That's Ness, Sonic.

Sonic: Got any info on him?

Tails: Well when he was-

Knuckles: NO! NO EARTHBOUND/MOTHER 2 SPOILERS!

Tails: But...

Knuckles: NO! THE STORY IS TOO GOOD TO BE SPOILED!

Sonic: Ok...got any fighting tips?

Tails: Ness uses psychic abilities called PSI.

Sonic: Is he magic?

Knuckles: NO TELLING!

Tails: Sorry, Sonic. Not much I can say any more.

Sonic: Well, wish me luck!


	12. Jigglypuff

**Jigglypuff**

Sonic: Is this another Pokémon?

Tails: Yes! That's Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon.

Sonic: Balloon Pokémon, huh? I guess I should be able to send it flying then.

Tails: Yes! This fight is in the bag!

Knuckles: Good luck, Sonic! Go beat that thing up for me.

Sonic: Wait, what?

Knuckles: It's just so stupid! All Pokémon have a reason to be here; Pikachu is the mascot, Charizard is one of the most loved Pokémon ever, Lucario is pretty much the poster boy for Mega Evolutions & Greninja is representing the newest generation!

Sonic: So Jigglypuff has no reason to still be here?

Knuckles: YES!

Tails: But Jigglypuff is part of the Original 12!

Knuckles: EXACTLY!

Tails: ...What?

Knuckles: Since Jigglypuff was in the original Super Smash Bros., it can never leave! That's the only thing keeping it here!

Sonic: Yeah, it is quite stupid.

Knuckles: Tell me about it.


	13. Bowser

**Bowser**

Sonic: And this is Bowser.

Tails: Right! Bowser is a powerhouse here in Smash. He's got tons of claw attacks, fire breath, his spiked shell & pummelling opponents.

Knuckles: Well if he's strong, then he's gotta be slow, right?

Tails: In Brawl and Melee, maybe...but here in Smash Wii U and 3DS, he's gotten quite the speed upgrade!

Sonic: So he's fast & strong, sounds cool! Does he have any weaknesses?

Tails: Yes! A lot of his really strong attacks do require some charging, and if he misses, he's wide open!

Sonic: Cool! I'll keep that in mind.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have Super Smash Brothers for Wii U! (Cue Final Fantasy victory music) If you want to challenge me, then my Nintendo Network ID is craigstewart2000 &amp; my nickname is SM28.<p> 


End file.
